The Truth at King's Cross
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Harry ignored this and pulled her back to the Weasleys. "I don't want to beat around the bush," Harry said loudly, not even acknowledging that he was back and talking to them. "Hermione and I are dating." -Written for BigTimeGleekBTR-


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or even the main plot idea, the setting and stuff came from _BigTimeGleekBTR's_ brilliant review/contest entry/story idea!

On my last Harry/Hermione story, The Most Important Thing, I asked proper to review with a story idea, and BigTimeGleekBTR reviewed with this idea! I think it's great, and this story us dedicated to you!

* * *

Hermione Granger sprinted across the crowded platform to where the Weasley family had gathered. Ginny was not among them, but the rest of them were there, tightly knit.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said warmly when she spotted her. "Good to see you. How have you been?"

Hermione understood the question perfectly well, and joined the group. "Good, Mrs. Weasley," she said assuredly. "Considering."

"Considering" seemed to be perfectly acceptable, though, with Sirius dead and the would opening up to the thought that Voldemort was truly back. If you weren't considering all that, you'd be lying about your feelings.

While everyone remained silent, waiting for Ginny, Harry looked up. "We have something to say," he said suddenly. "Hermione and I."

Hermione almost fell over. After the kind, gentle exchange with Mrs. Weasley, she didn't want to say anything. Not now. "Harry," she said slowly and pointedly. " Let's wait, please?"

Everyone looked startled. That was exactly what Hermione had hoped to avoid. When Harry shook his head, she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Harry," she whispered, "I don't think we can tell now. They're all so sad, and you-you are too."

Hermione knew it was not the most sensitive thing to say, but it was true all the same. Harry was, well, Hermione couldn't describe it, but he was definitely, horribly, angrily sad. Not crying sad, because he wasn't like that. He just was so convinced it was his fault Sirius had died.

Harry shook his head, awakening her thoughts. "They aren't going to get better, Hermione," he said. "Voldemort is back and now that the Ministry realises it, he'll be fighting right in the open. We have to tell the truth now, not later."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, now," she said. "But not NOW. Soon. We just can't."

Harry ignored this and pulled her back to the Weasleys. "I don't want to beat around the bush," Harry said loudly, not even acknowledging that he was back and talking to them. "Hermione and I are dating."

Harry must have wanted to throw it out when people weren't listening very well, but it didn't work. Everyone gasped and stared and Ron looked angry. Really angry. Hermione was almost afraid.

"Dating?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Why didn't you tell? Wait, why did- I mean- Hermione!"

Hermione looked away. It wasn't like she imagined - gallant and surprising and romantic somehow. The only thing that could make it worse was when Ginny skipped up.

"I went to say goodbye to Luna," she said casually. Then, seeing the alarmed looks on their faces, all staring at Harry and Hermione, she froze. "What's wrong?"

"They're dating," Ron said scathingly, not looking away from them. "Harry just said so."

Ginny's hands flew to her mouth. "Hermione?" she exclaimed.

Hermione wished people would stop acting like she'd done something more then Harry. "Stop!" she yelled, not paying attention to the stating crowd of Hogwarts students and their families. "Please, hear us out," she pleaded. "There's nothing wrong with it. Why are you acting like it's so weird?"

"Because it is." Ginny was the first to speak. She sounded disgusted and surprised and a little bit angry all at once. "When did you start?"

"Last month!" Hermione exclaimed. It's not so bad. So please give us a chance! Why are you all so upset? What's wrong with it?"

Almost like magic, everyone's face seemed to clear. Hermione smiled. "Thanks," she said. "For understanding."

To her great surprise, she was greeted by smiles.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Please review!

Remember, it's not just me, it's them, too! It's not my typical kind of idea, but I think it's really cool and I'm glad you reviewed it, _BigTimeGleekBTR_! Thanks!

Linley =)


End file.
